The Dragon and the Moon
by kagschannold
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a good boy, according to his father. Luna Lovegood is a lunatic, according to Draco. What happens when a narcissistic Slytherin meets a carefree Ravenclaw? Will Luna see through his thick exterior?
1. Introduction

**The Dragon and the Moon.**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Luna Lovegood**

**Rating: T+**

**This is my experimental Draco and Luna fan fiction (this will be SHORT). I'm not sure how well this will go… I just hope SOMEONE out there has the kindness to read it. I realize the title can go differently. I was originally going to name it 'The Snake and the Raven'.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCTION:<strong>

He was sixteen now, totally capable of making his own decisions, which he had fully expressed to his father. Rubbish… it was utter rubbish. To think that Draco would want to express anything to anyone, including his very temperamental father, seemed like a crime committed to Salazar Slytherin himself. Why was it so hard to understand that Draco wanted a little bit of the expectations to let up? How come neither parent, with the slight exception of his mother, wanted him to do what he _really_ wanted.

God forbid that Draco _actually _had choices in his life.

He didn't ask to be infamous… he didn't ask for recognition, despite the times he practically bathed in his own swelled ego.

Sometimes it meant nothing to him, while other times it made his exterior feel like five inch thick, solid gold.

Draco was a _good boy_, according to his father. If he was any less than a _good_ boy, then he was _disciplined _to no return. It resulted in a few long sleeved shirts, and turtlenecks, but who was to question the attire of the Slytherin Prince? Who would want to see those bandages anyways?

It happened somewhere along the lines of the beginning of winter when he let his guard down. Draco was standing in the Prefect's bathroom, his shirt completely unbuttoned, and hands working at a wound that had been troubling him for a little over a week now. The bandages were still being stained with slight hints of blood, which he suspected was not healthy. The bruise grew from the center of his left side, to his armpit. It would be unmistakable if he wore anything less than sweaters, cloaks and tightly fastened coats.

It was hard enough to shield the pain in his face.

It happened the moment Draco heard someone walk into the bathroom. He turned quickly on his heels, disregarding the wound completely, only to see a little blonde girl wearing a god awful pair of red and blue _glasses_. She had her head tilted upwards to the ceiling, as if she could see some sort of invisible being that he couldn't. Draco searched frantically for his wand, which, unfortunately, was nowhere to be found.

The girl smiled, humming a tune he couldn't quite recognize. When she saw him, it was all over.

He'd met _her_, and he wasn't even aware of who she was at that moment.

* * *

><p>The last thing Draco remembered, was seeing her in the bathroom. After that, he blacked out, and woke up in the care of Madam Pomfrey. The old bag was scurrying around the hospital wing, holding a wad of bandages that were covered in patches of blood. His blood. Draco grabbed his side when something started to snap.<p>

His bones were putting themselves back in their right places… and he spotted the potion responsible for such unbearable pain. Right then and there, Draco wanted to leap from that bed, and stupefy Madam Pomfrey into the floor. Instead, all he could do was yell, the pain making his forehead form small beads of sweat.

"Would you like some Every Flavour Beans?" a soft, sweet voice asked from the other side of him.

Draco was shocked to see a blue and silver scarf draped over small shoulders. A raven claw? But why? He narrowed his eyes, hissed at the pain, and then kicked the covers off his body unintentionally. Draco twitched with pain, he writhed, and he didn't understand why this _girl_ was sitting there, looking innocent and worthy of even being in his presence.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he managed to growl out.

The girl popped another bean into her mouth, tilting her head to the side. Her scarf slid another inch across her chest, while her ridiculously long blonde hair cascaded in haphazard sections across her back. For such a calm person, she was rather creeping Draco out.

"Luna Lovegood." she answered.

Draco felt the pain leave him, at least for a moment, and struggled to regain his breath, "That loony girl…"

"Where did you get that nasty bruise? From your father?" She came right out and asked him, like it was any of her business.

Oh, how that angered Draco to no return. Who was she to ask anything of the sort, or even be sitting there at all! He didn't feel the need to yell anymore, and just turned his head to one of the windows in the wing.

"You broke a few bones… whatever happened to you anyways? I won't tell anyone."

"Just… leave. Lunatic." he mumbled.

Luna stood upright from the stool of which she was placed, and brushed the wrinkles from her skirt. She stared at the platinum blonde haired boy for the longest time… long enough to make Draco feel rather uncomfortable. Her eyes were fascinated by what they saw. Waist up, Draco wore nothing but bandages, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. His bangs were plastered to his forhead, and now that his breathing wasn't so rapid, he looked a little serene… in a way only Luna could see. His brows were furrowed, and lips were constantly wearing that same frown.

He was like an eighth wonder.

Without saying another word, Luna retreated out of the hospital wing doors.

Draco clenched his hands into fists. Who was _she_ to talk to him like she'd actually cared... The likes of a Ravenclaw should _know_ better than to even think about something twice when it came to Draco Lucius Malfoy.

She didn't know the pain he was put through... she didn't know.


	2. One

**Dragon and the Moon**

**A/N: why when i listened to "It Girl" by Jason DeRulo, did i think of Draco and Luna? Kind of cute, actually... I'm mental, admit it.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Misery Loves Company"<strong>

Draco had well healed a day later, thanks to the god awful medicine he had been forced to take every hour on the hour. Madam Pomfrey excused Malfoy back to his regular activities, save his morning jogs for at least another week.

Draco didn't really understand the use, he would do what he wanted, when he wanted, and how he wanted. The one time Draco _didn't_ take that so called medicine, he had a sharp shooting pain travel from one end of his body to the other. To say the least, Pansy Parkinson had a near heart attack upon seeing her _precious_ Drakie writhing in pain from an injury she _never_ knew he'd even attained.

That day was one of the most annoying of them all.

* * *

><p><em>"This is odd, isn't it?" a soft voice sang, back against the wall and arms straight by her side.<em>

_Draco looked down into big, azure eyes, reaching to stroke her cheek with his fingers. It felt like a dream, standing there with her, but, at the same time... her skin felt so soft, and her smile looked so real. If it wasn't a dream, then what was it?_

_"Shut up."_

"I've always thought this food couldn't get any worse." Pansy said, playing with the gelatin on her plate with a three-pronged fork.

Draco snapped his head up, blinking away the haze that glazed them over. He hadn't even realized he'd gone so deep in thought. Draco, for the life of him, didn't even remember sitting down for dinner that evening either. He looked over at Pansy, eyes looking at all of her features, all of her little flaws. Pansy looked at him too, and became enthusiastic in the thought of her _Drakie_ checking her out.

Pansy snaked her arm so tight around his own, that Draco hissed, and shook his head.

"I love you so much, Drakie." Pansy crooned.

_Bleeding hell... could she repulse me more today?_

Draco sneered, shaking his head. He went to look down at his empty plate, when something a little more interesting snagged his attention. Draco felt something twinge inside his organs, and he couldn't help but watch the wandering figure of a very familiar Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood was prancing about the Great Hall with so much optimism. She eyed everything in complete sight, as if she were seeing it in another universe.

Maybe she was, he didn't know.

_Why_ did he _even_ care?

"Bollocks." Draco muttered. He shot up from the seat in which he sat.

Pansy squeaked, and watched as the platinum blonde boy sauntered his way over to the bouncing girl with the absurdly long golden locks.

"Good morning, Draco." Luna said to him, before the boy had even gotten a chance to pull her aside.

Who was she to be on first name basis?

"Lovegood, what are you-"

"You look much better." Luna interrupted. She neither wore a smile, or a frown. Just the same, carefree expression she only ever wore. It was permanently etched into her, so it seemed. But, why didn't it piss Draco off in the slightest?

He was the mental one. Was Luna _actually_ making him _uncomfortable_?

Draco hadn't registered it until he could feel his collar tight around his neck, or his fingers jerking up and down. He looked down at her, biting the inside of his lip.

"Have a good day." Luna said, trailing over to her house table. She didn't glance back at him once after that.

Now _that_ pissed him off.


End file.
